Thirteen Months Ago
by NaughtyDreamer0211
Summary: Edward has waited thirteen months for this...BELLA/EDWARD STEPFATHER/STEPDAUGHTER CONTAINS SEX


**CONTAINS SEX BETWEEN HUSBAND AND HIS STEP DAUGHTER!**

**Don't like, don't read...its simple really**

**Thirteen Months Ago...**

Thirteen months ago, my life changed completely.

I had spent the first 45 years of my life as a bachelor, with no desire to get married or have children. For 45 years, I had the pick of an endless list of women who could satisfy my sexual appetite. Over the years, my desires changed; as a younger man, I liked women who were a little older, a woman who knew what she wanted was a big turn on. Then it changed to most women as long as they had a pair of big bouncy breasts that I could squeeze, saw raw or fuck my cock in, I was happy. I also had a bit of a fat ass phase too.

These days it was a little different. The younger they were, the better. Now, while I admired young teenage girls from afar, I had my limits. I kept my tastes above 18; I wasn't going to jail just because a particular pussy was too young.

When my taste changed, I found one particular set of jugs, who had the ass to match, and a mouth that would look amazing wrapped around my cock, I knew I had a problem though. The girl was only 17. Seeing her for the first time excited me like no other woman ever had. I had been driving past a soccer field where a group of kids were playing, standing on the sideline was this busty beauty. She was jumping up and down, cheering for one of the teams. Her bouncing breasts sent me into a frenzy. I turned my car around, park on the opposite side of the street and watched her. I was acting like some creeper.

At some point during my daze, I climbed from my car and stood in the crowd. I leant against a light pole and watched her in front of me. She continued to cheer, jumping up and down. Her ass did the same jiggle as her breasts.

I was thoroughly annoyed when my gaze was interrupted by an older woman. She looked similar to the busty beauty but older.

The woman asked me, "I've never seen you here before, who are you cheering for?"

A comfortable lie slid out. "I'm a scout for a special team. Here to see if anyone is worth keeping an eye on."

The woman's eye brightened. "My nephew is playing; he is particularly good." She pointed out to the field. "He is number 4."

I turned and saw number 4, kicking towards the goal. The boy sent the ball flying into the net, and my busty beauty screamed out, "Go, Ben!"

"It seemed your nephew has a fan," I said.

She smiled. "That's my daughter, Bella. Her cheerleading always seems to kick in at any sporting event."

"Does she cheer for her school's team?" I asked.

She nodded. "Jacksonville Tigers."

I frowned. "Which university are they at?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, no. Bella is still in high school; she's a junior."

I wanted to cry. This busty beauty was only a junior and a big no-no. What was I going to do? I nodded and turned my eyes away from Bella. To make sure that Bella mothers didn't notice my sudden disappearance, I stayed for the rest of the match. I even enjoyed it somewhat.

As the match ended, Bella's mum turned over to me. "I'm June by the way," she reached out her hand towards me. "June Warren."

I took her hand and shook it. "Edward Masters, a pleasure to meet you."

"Will I-um I mean we see you again?" she asked.

"I guess we will have to see."

June seemed to blush. She smiled and turned to walk over to her daughter. This woman liked me. No woman blushed like that unless she was attracted to the man in front of her. Knowing this a brilliant idea formed in my head, if I got involved with June, I would be able to be around Bella. I may not cross that line while she was underage, but if I stuck around long enough and wait until she was 18, then she would be all mine. I couldn't miss the opportunity.

"June!" I called out after her.

She turned back to me.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked.

The look on her face said it all.

I dated June for two months before anything exciting happened. June was a little reserved, not at all like the woman I preferred, and didn't even try and get anywhere until our 8th date. After waiting for so long, I was glad to discover June knew how to use her mouth.

A month later, she officially introduced me to Bella. And being in the same room sent me into overload. She was beautiful. She had long blond locks, big blue eyes, round pink lips. Her ass, well defined in the tight jeans she had on, and her breasts bounced as she moved. She was everything I wanted and more.

After a dinner with Bella and June, I knew I had a ten-month clock. Ten months until Bella turned 18, and I could have my way. I had to make sure that nothing happened in those ten months; I had to keep hold of her mum.

I dated June for a total of nine months and then asked her to marry me. She said yes, and less than three weeks later, we got married in a courtroom with only June, Bella and I present. As we said I do, all I could think of was four months to go.

The four months dragged on, and finally, the big day was here. Bella turned 18, and I allowed June to throw a big party. All of Bella's family and friends partied the afternoon away, and by 7 pm, I had gotten rid of them all.

I stood in the doorway as June and Bella sat on the couch together. Both of them giggling as they looked through her gifts.

"Did you have a good day, baby?" June asked.

Bella nodded. "The best."

"I'm sure the maid will enjoy the cleanup tomorrow," I said.

Both ladies turned to look at me.

"Maybe you should tell her to bring a friend because I'm not helping," said June. June had taken to the life of luxury I supplied with my fat paycheck very quickly. I made sure that her access to my funds was limited; I didn't need to be broke when this was over.

"Thanks for this, Edward." Bella stood up and walked over to me. She held out her arms, and I pulled her in for a hug.

I enjoyed our hugs. It was the perfect excuse to push Bella's breasts against me, feel her body, get a mere taste of her. Standing here, holding her, I couldn't wait.

"I'm exhausted," said June. "I'm going to have a long soak in the tub and read a good book."

"What about our pizza?" asked Bella.

"You two enjoy it." June walked over to us and joined the hug. She kissed Bella on the side of the head. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks mum."

"Night, hun," I said. I pecked her lips, and she headed to the stairs.

The doorbell went, and Bella jumped in excitement. The movement rubbed her breasts against my chest. God, they felt good.

"Pizza," she said.

Letting her go, I said, "My wallet is in my coat."

She dashed to the door.

I moved to sit on the couch. I turned on the TV and looked at the movie. Nothing appealed to me.

Bella came into the room, put the pizza on the table and said, "Can we watch Beauty and the Beast."

I frowned. "Really?"

She pouted at me. "Please Edward; it's my birthday."

I sighed. I wanted to put those pouting lips to some use, but I wasn't going to rush this. "Fine." I put on the movie and reached for a slice of the pizza.

We enjoyed our dinner and then laid down on the couch. Bella curled up into my side, something that she had started doing only recently. I wasn't going to object, and June never voiced any objections. I got to enjoy her being so close.

I lost interest in the movie quickly; I wasn't a big Disney fan. I took my chance to enjoy the view. Bella's position gave me the perfect angle of her breasts. Squashed against me, all I wanted to do was squeeze and suck them.

Lying there, I decided my goal for the night was to get my first taste. It could be anywhere from my fingers in her pussy or my cock in her mouth. Either option would open up more opportunities.

To start with, I made a very subtle movement. Moving my arm, that was currently under Bella's back, I ran my fingers up and down her side, barely touching her skin.

Bella seemed to enjoy the touch; goosebumps broke out on her skin.

With no objection to the touch, I placed my palm on her hip. I moved it back and forth, gently massaging her. My hand slid over the curve of her hip and onto her butt cheek. I squeezed it slightly, and a small gasp fell from her lips. Still, no objection enticed me on. I was most curious to see how far I could go before she said anything.

I continued to squeeze her bottom and rub her thigh. Daring to take another step, I slid my hand under the denim skirt she had on; the denim skirt that she had me pick out that very morning, great choice on my end.

Bella's skin was warm to my touch, and oh so smooth. I grasped her butt cheek, this time with a more force.

A small moan came out of Bella.

I couldn't help but get cocky; she was enjoying this as much as I was.

Bringing my other hand over I ran my fingers over her inner thigh towards her pussy. I caressed the skin just below her pantie covered pussy and waited to see if she would stop me. With nothing to stop me, I rubbed my finger against the cotton underwear.

Bella gasped again. Her hand grasped the wrist of my hand, touching her pussy.

The sound she made went straight to my dick, god everything about her was turning me on. I looked at her face, and I saw two things in her eyes: desire and excitement. I smirked at her; it was everything I wanted to see. I applied pressure to my fingers and made faster strokes along with her panties.

Her hips shifted on the couch, and her legs opened slightly, giving me better access.

I decided that the pace was too slow and kicked it up. I pushed Bella's panties to the side and dove my fingers into her folds.

Bella cried out. "Oh, god!"

I chuckled and continued to thrust my fingers inside her.

Her hips bucked against my hands, and her inner walls began to clamp. I curled my fingers inside her and shifted slightly to get a better angle. Bella gripped my arm tighter, her pussy clamped around me. Her mouth fell open, and a loud cry started to fall. Not wanting June to hear I dove my tongue into her mouth, muffling her scream.

I kissed her hard as her orgasm rocked through her body, her pussy pulsing around my fingers.

Pulling back from the kiss, Bella looked at me with a soft smile. "No one has ever done that to me before."

I said, "I'm honoured to be your first." I pulled my fingers out of her folds.

She whimpered as I did.

Bringing my fingers up, I sucked off the juices and moaned. "So damn sweet."

Bella licked her lips as she watched me.

"Do you want a taste?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded.

I pushed my finger back inside her and coated them in her cum. Bringing them to her mouth, she opened wide and greedily sucked them clean. Watching as her tongue lapped them up, my cock throbbed inside the confinement of my jeans. "Taste good?" I asked.

Bella nodded.

"Would you like to taste mine?" I wanted to beg her to say yes. All I wanted at this second was to put my cock in her pouty mouth.

Her face flushed. "I've never done that before."

"Never sucked a cock before?"

She shook her head.

I knew Bella wasn't naive; she had walked in on June and me before. She had also dropped the box that contained a big pink dildo on the day she moved in. The fact that no one had ever touched her pussy and that she had never sucked a dick led me to one conclusion, she was a virgin. "It's okay that you haven't done it before."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "It turns me on. Feel for yourself." I grabbed her hand and placed it on my crotch. I pushed her hand against my aching, covered cock. "This is for you."

Bella smiled. Her eyes filled with pride. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll teach you." I undid my jeans and pushed them with my boxers down my hips. My cock sprung to life and whacked my lower stomach.

Bella's mouth dropped open. "Edward, it's-it's so big."

"Bigger than 90 per cent of men, that is for sure." I winked at her and brought her hand to my cock. "Let's start simple. Wrap your hand around the base, now don't grab me too roughly. Cocks are sensitive, especially when they are rock hard."

Bella nodded and did as instructed. Her fingers cupped my length, and she slowly started pulling up and then moving back down. She pumped my cock in a steady rhythm, and it felt nice.

"Add a little more pressure," I said.

She nodded and did so.

"Lick the tip, pretty girl."

Bella blushed and leant forward. She touched the tip with her tongue, and I groaned at the feeling. I couldn't wait to be in her mouth. Bella seemed to be inspired; without any instruction, she wrapped her tongue around my cock and took me into her mouth. A bit at a time she would suck me in, and pull back up. With each bob, she swallowed more and more of my cock.

Her mouth was so warm and wet. "Fuck," I moaned. It felt so fucking good. I couldn't stop myself from gripping her hair and pushing myself further into her throat. Bella didn't protest as I took over control. I drove in harder and faster, my cock hitting the back of her throat. "Take my cock!" I excepted a cough or a sigh of struggle with taking my cock so deep for the first time, but she sucked harder and started to hum.

The vibrations increase my need for release. "Fuck, yes." My orgasm burst forth, and with one hard thrust, my muscles contracted, and my cum squirted into Bella's throat. I pushed myself in and out a few more times, giving her a big mouthful of my cum.

Bella swallowed around my cock before pulling up and releasing me with a loud pop.

"Did that taste good, pretty girl?" I asked.

Bella nodded and said, "There was so much."

I pushed myself up and cupped her chin. "Because you were so good at it."

She blushed and giggled.

It should be over; the plan wasn't to push too far tonight. I wanted to have a taste, but now that I knew Bella's flavour, I wanted more. Looking at Bella's beautiful body, I knew I had to fuck her, or I would be up all night aching to do so.

I stood up from the couch and kicked my jeans and boxers off. I pulled my shirt over my head and stood before Bella naked.

Her eyes ran over my body and stopped at my cock. I was rock hard again, ready to pound her pussy.

I stretched out my hand, and she took it. I pulled her up and held her hips for a moment. I slid my hands under her shirt and pulled it over her head, then reaching behind her back I unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

I paused at her breasts for a moment and took one tit in each of my hands. I squeezed them and played with them for a moment.

Bella moaned at my actions and said, "I want to cum again." She bit her lip and pushed her legs together.

I let go of her breasts and slid them down her sides. "I am going to make you cum again." I hooked my fingers into the top of her skirt and panties. "And then again." I pulled them down. "And again." She stepped out of them, and I pulled her flush against me. "And I will keep going until you can't walk."

Bella moaned, and her mouth seemed to water.

I grasped her thighs and hoisted her up.

She giggled in surprised and grasped my shoulders.

I dropped onto the couch with her under me. Her thighs spread open; I had complete access to her pussy, which was dripping. I leant forward and kissed her stomach first. Down I went, leaving sloppy kisses along her stomach to her pussy.

Reaching her folds, I reached my tongue out to taste her. She was dripping, already so eager for me.

Bella cried out, and her hands gripped my hair. My pretty girl certainly was vocal.

I pulled away for a moment and reached for the TV remote.

"Don't stop," Bella whimpered.

"Hang on, baby. We don't need your mother hearing you."

Bella blushed and allowed me to turn the volume up. Beauty and the Beast were still playing, one of the songs filled the room loud enough that I was confident June would never know.

Satisfied I dove straight back to Bella's pussy. I lapped at the edge for a moment before dipping in further. Her pussy was the best one I had ever tasted.

Bella cried out again and pushed her hips further towards me. I slid up her folds and latched onto her clitoris. I sucked licked at the bump, pulling further moans and cries from her. I wrapped my free hand around my cock, her screams forcing me to get even a little relief to myself until I got to the best part.

Dipping into her again, I could feel her muscles clamping down, she was already going to cum. I pushed two fingers into her whole and latched back onto her clitoris.

"Edward-I'm gonna..." her grip tightened on my hair. Her hips pushed against me. "Fuck, yes!" Her walls clamped on my fingers.

I pushed my fingers in further, and she came. Her cum gushed out of her pussy, and I dug into to taste it. My fingers continued to rub her insides as the waves of her orgasm flooded through her.

Bella lay panting, her hands still holding onto my hair.

Once I had licked her pussy clean, I climbed up her body. I situated myself against her, my cock rubbing against her folds. "You taste so good, pretty girl." I kissed the valley in between her breasts.

"How did you do that with your tongue?" she asked.

"Just wait, pretty girl, I'm not done yet." I wrapped my hand around my cock, lining it with her pussy. I smiled down at her and said, "Get ready for the best ride of your life."

Bella bit her lip and grasped my shoulders.

I pushed myself into her, not as hard as I desperately wanted to, but fast enough that she cried out louder than any other cry she had let out previous.

"Oh, god. So-big!" Her fingers dug into my shoulders.

"Fuck!" I groaned. "Your pussy is so-fucking TIGHT!" I filled her to the brim; my balls squashed against her but cheeks.

"I'm so full."

I pulled out and thrust back into her. My balls slapped her ass. Her walls sucked me in greedily.

"Oh fuck," she cried.

I slid on hand under her ass and lifted her leg higher. The angle seemed to allow to get even further in. "Fuck." I picked up the pace. My thrust grew harder, and her pussy just seemed to grab at my cock as I plunged in.

I brought my lips to her ear and asked, "Do you like my cock inside you?" I thrust in hard.

"Yes," she cried out.

"You like being fucked like this?"

She nodded moaning. "So big. So full."

"Such a slut for my cock." I thrust in again.

"Yes, a slut for your cock." Her fingers dug into my shoulders, and her legs tightened around me. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me little girl, cum for your Daddy. " I don't know why I said it. But it sent Bella over the edge.

"Daddy! Fuck!" Her pussy squeezed my cock and cum flooded around my cock. Her pussy slurped as I continued to move in and out of her. She rode out her orgasm, and I pulled out for a moment.

"Get on your knees for Daddy," I said.

Bella whimpered but did as asked. On all fours, her pussy faced me, her juices dripping out.

I dived back into her cunt and fucked her harder than before. Gripping her hips, I pulled her back against me with every thrust. Her cum coated my cock, letting me slide even faster.

"Daddy! So...good! ARRH!"

I reached around and pulled her up, so her back was against my chest, without breaking my rhythm, I grasped her breasts in my hands. "Your pussy is so fucking good." I licked her ear and pinched at her nipples.

"I can't handle it anymore; it's too much." Bella cried out as her walls started tightening around my cock again.

"I'm so close, little girl." I pinched harder, and her walls tightened around me further. "FUCK!" I cried, pounding into her with everything I had left. My cock jolted, and my cum exploded into her pussy.

Bella's fourth orgasm rocked her. "DADDY!" She fell onto her arms, her breaths coming out in pants.

I held myself up, supporting my weight on my hands. I had waited thirteen months to fuck Bella, and the thirteen months had been worth the fucking wait.

I pulled myself from Bella thoroughly fucked pussy and lay on the couch. I was satisfied for now. But her pussy was one of the tightest and responsive pussies I had ever had.

Bella rolled over to face me and smiled. "Mum is lucky to have you."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because she gets to fuck you all the time." She looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"You can have me whenever you'd like, little girl."

"But wasn't this just a birthday present?" she asked.

I smirked. "This was only the beginning, little girl." I pulled her to lay down beside me; her back against my chest, her butt cheeks against my soft cock. "Your Daddy isn't going to stop fucking your precious pussy."

Bella shivered.

I kissed her shoulder. "You want your Daddy to fuck you with his cock again, don't you?"

Bella nodded.

"Say it."

"Daddy," just hearing the name turned me on. "I want you to fuck my pussy with your cock." She pushed her but back against my cock. "Again, and again." She grasped my hand and pulled it down her hip to the front of her pussy. "And again." Bella giggled.

I placed kisses along her shoulder. "And Daddy won't disappoint."

Thirteen months had well and truly been worth the wait.


End file.
